Quite the Rock Star
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and fourteen:  top 16  After the girls' mash-up, Artie hangs back in the company of his old/new girlfriend Brittany.


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

_**It's cycle 25!**__ If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (stories 190 to 210). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Coming in at number nine!**_

* * *

**"Quite the Rock Star"  
Artie/Brittany  
Sequel to... a story that doesn't exist yet... **

It had been a good thing that they were all seated when the girls had made their entrance for the mash-up, or else they all just might have collapsed from sheer hotness. At least that was how Artie saw it, for himself, when he saw Brittany come in. She had told him, on the evening where they had more or less gotten back together, that the number was going to be 'pretty awesome,' but this had been shown as a massive understatement.

Maybe it was the outfit that did it. On the exception of certain Glee Club performances here and there all he ever saw her in was that Cheerios uniform which, as enticing as it was, was nothing compared to this. Even then, this was a combination of things… It was the costume, yes… oh, yes… But it was also Brittany herself. He'd always been drawn in by her energy, whenever she performed. And now to know that they had a real shot, a better shot… What they'd had at first, it had been tainted by the way it had ended, but this time around they were going to make a fresh start.

The girls had ended their song, and Mr. Schuester had been called out to meet Coach Sylvester, so the practice dissolved quickly enough. The girls would go off to change out of their mash-up outfits, and most of the boys trailed after. Brittany didn't seem ready to relinquish her 'rocking' persona, moving about, heels clicking with fury, hair flying about… Artie rolled up a bit closer to her, not wanting to disrupt whatever she had going. But then she turned and saw him and she laughed, moving to sit on the first tier, among the chairs where they usually sat. He was just across from her.

"That was, that… that was really good," he told her.

"Did you like it?" she grinned, sitting up, and he nodded. She was made even giddier, if that was possible. "These pants are kind of tight," she leaned back to try and not feel so trapped; he got distracted by her again… he caught his distraction and blinked it off. It was odd how seeing her now, once she'd stopped singing and dancing, and she sat there, she looked like herself all over again… the sweet girl with the kind of dazed and faraway look, excited at a simple thing… and now maybe, just maybe, his girlfriend.

"We should go out," he spoke then, looking back at her.

"Like on a date?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We didn't really do any of that before, and last night didn't really count," he shook his head. "So maybe we could do that," he suggested carefully.

"We should totally do that," she agreed, moving to get up. He stopped her.

"Not now," he clarified. "Friday?" he offered.

"Friday," she repeated, agreeing.

"No Cheerios uniform though, right?" he had to ask.

"Sure, no problem," she promised. "Not this either, right?" she indicated her current outfit. He almost hesitated, but then he answered.

"Not this either," he shook his head, and she grew quiet, probably working out in her mind what it was she would put on. After a moment he saw the hint of a smile on her lips, and he wondered what she had come up with in there. "I won't wear our costume either, although it would almost be appropriate," he thought to himself.

"Good. I like your vests and your sweaters," she revealed, and he laughed.

"Good to know," he told her. "What do you want to do on this date?" he asked her. Again, she thought.

"Can you go to the movies?" was her first question. Knowing it was her, and she honestly wanted to know, he gave her a nod.

"Sure. You want to do that?" he asked, and she confirmed. "Then we can do that," it was settled, and she beamed. "Dinner?" he asked, and she sat up.

"Okay, but not at Breadstix?"

"Agreed," he had been hoping she wouldn't want to go either. As nice as it was over there, it would also be nice to try something new. Now the date was settled, and there was not really much of anything left to discuss… They'd already covered what they'd do and what they'd wear… Whatever details were left were mostly up to him, so he put it aside. He could see her feet tapping about, even as she sat. "You want to dance again, don't you?" he asked, and she nodded. He wheeled back, and he let her go.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
